bleachfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:Byakuya Uchiha
Bienvenido Antes de nada, bienvenido a la wikia. Para ser Teniente debes cumplir una serie de requisitos listados en el siguiente link: http://es.bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Bleach_Wiki:Portal_de_la_comunidad#Alto_Mando Después necesitas la aprobación del capitán en cuestion (en este caso yo) que la tienes. Y luego le comunicaré a la capitana Konan que te aigne a mi división. Que prefieres, hacer la doble misión o esperar a los 70/100 posts? *Claro que puedo esperar, cuando los consigas solamente tendras que hacer una misión que te encomiende la capitana general (para más información leete el link que te he dejado. P.S Usa el botón firma cuando termines de comentar en una discusión para así poder contactar contigo mas facilmente Sōsuke Ryūga 17:44 4 sep 2010 (UTC) Hola te queria pedir que edites la discusion actual de Lady Konan pues asi nunca te respondera--[[User:Marcos moreno|''Yamato Kuruma]]33px|link=Usuario Discusión:Marcos moreno A las 23:54 28 sep 2010 (UTC) Oye primero debes entrar en la academia y para ser teniente debes de tener mas de 100 ediciones Kyūbantai Fukutaicho Toshiro Elric 03:59 29 sep 2010 (UTC) ya te agregue a la academia cualquier duda no tardes ni dudes en preguntar ok :D 'Ichibantai Taicho To Ōroshi Hisagi Sōtaichō Sama.' Eso no te lo puedo decir amigo no puedo ayudarte incumpliria las reglas manny creo que es uno de los cerdos del clan shiba 'Ichibantai Taicho To Ōroshi Hisagi Sōtaichō Sama.' Academia Veo que ya te han respondido,cualquier cosa que necesites,escribe en mi discusion... Archivo:0.png '''Gādiantaicho Taichi Inuzuri' *Debes reportarselo a el Soitaicho y el lo mirara,para luego decirte si aprobaste o no... Bien, la verdad, lo unico que podria mejorar tu espada seria sacarle las cadenas, confunden mucho, y que las controles mentalmente, asi se veria mucho mejor.--[[User:Marcos moreno|''Yamato Kuruma]]33px|link=Usuario Discusión:Marcos moreno A las 01:37 12 oct 2010 (UTC) Hola te quisiera pedir que cuando firmes, crees un enlace asi tu discusion o tu pagina de usuario. pues si no tienemos que buscarte por la pagina de incio y es bastante molesto--'''Riarugādian' Yamato Kuruma Archivo:0.png A las 18:10 12 oct 2010 (UTC) hola te gustaria ser 3er oficial de mi divicion si te interesa el puesto dimelo (deves tener 250 ediciones para ser teniente) link=User:Ruisu yadomaru Capitan Ruisu Yadômaru 20:55 12 oct 2010 (UTC) Perdon,peor al articulo le falta la imagen de infobox y la imagen que pusiste de la Saga Bount debe ir junto al texto.Ademas debes ponerle en que Saga aparece,el encabezado Historia debe referirse a el pasado,mientras que Sinopsis es el de lo que paso en las Sagas.Le falta mucho! Archivo:0.png Gādiantaicho Taichi Inuzuri 15:46 13 nov 2010 (UTC) Bien,has echo casi todo,el encabezado de Saga Bount va en Encabezado Numero 3 y ha su vez este encabezado va en uno de Numero 2,que dice Sinopsis.Ademas te falta la Categoría y porlomenos busca el Episodio del Anime en el que aparece.Tambien tienes que sacar ese que habras puesto por error...Vas bien... PD: A,luego de escribir un mensaje firma,escribiendo esto ~~~~,o apretando el voton que dice firma entre las opciones de edicion... Archivo:0.png Gādiantaicho Taichi Inuzuri 13:30 14 nov 2010 (UTC) Le quite los encabezados y arregle: "Historia (debe ir en Encabezado 2),Sinopsis (que debe ir debajo de Historia) e Infobox (que estaba luego de apariencia y debe ir antes que todo).No eres molesto,me encanta que me pregunten y ayudar :P. Archivo:0.png Gādiantaicho Taichi Inuzuri 14:49 14 nov 2010 (UTC) Si,ya esta terminado.Habisale a Oroshi... Archivo:0.png Gādiantaicho Taichi Inuzuri 15:02 14 nov 2010 (UTC) Se ve que Oroshi esta algo inactivo,le habisaste en su discusion que lo terminaste? Archivo:0.png Gādiantaicho Taichi Inuzuri 20:05 15 nov 2010 (UTC) Ya le dije por mail,te dara un nuevo examen Archivo:0.png Gādiantaicho Taichi Inuzuri 20:13 15 nov 2010 (UTC) No,no hay requesitos,pero el que las redacta (Yamato) estara inactivo,mas o menos,hasta el mes que viene,asi que se ha cortado su continuidad,igual le dire cuando regrese ;) James cullen (discusión) 19:29 28 nov 2010 (UTC) Lo de el encuntro,creo que seria mejor que les peguntes,asi se ponen de acuerdo o simplemente se enteran.Lo de los Vizard,puedes hacerlo no hay ninguna condicion ;) Archivo:0.png Gādiantaicho Taichi Inuzuri 22:19 29 nov 2010 (UTC) No hay una descripcion de Miroku,ni un articulo.Creo que Yamato a dejado a la imaginacion de cada uno la apariencia de Miroku... Archivo:0.png Gādiantaicho Taichi Inuzuri 20:56 30 nov 2010 (UTC) Porsupuesto,no hay problema.Tienes mail? Asi es mas facil hablar. Archivo:0.png Riarugādian Taichi Inuzuri 21:20 30 nov 2010 (UTC) Hola Kojiro, soy Shinryu Kuraiten capitan del escuadron trece, queria decirte que para estar en las sagas es mas facil si eres parte del gotei de la wiki 30px|link=User:Hellblazer6 Jūsanbantai Taicho Shinryu Kuraiten'' 22:39 1 dic 2010 (UTC)' *Por cierto ya sabes a que division entraras? *Bueno yo podia darte el puesto de tercer oficial en la decimotercera, y si tus ediciones son mayores a 250 puedes ser teniente *Genial, solo te faltan 45 ediciones, estas muy cerca =D *Esta bien, dame unos minutos para leerlo *Ya la lei y me parece que: #Lo del ojo bionico esta bueno, le da algo diferente a tu personaje, el mio solo tiene pelo azul como rasgo marcado #Supongo que el viejo te implanta los hollow y te vuelves vizard, creo que es una forma original de llegar a esa transformacion #Tal vez hasta podrias crearte una transformacion unica como mi Tenkai(entra aqui si no lo has visto) *Creo que esta bien, muy original, siguela XD *Gracias el Tenkai lo tenia planeado como algo casi invencible, por eso solo dura 5 minutos, ya espero ver que haces tu XD *No se, puede ser esa de quedar inconsiente por una semana, por ejemplo la mia no puede usarse mas en un mes y no me permite liberar mi bankai, shikai o mi mascara, tampoco me permite liberar energia, me deja como un shinigami comun por 50 horas, entonces la verdad no estoy seguro Te ayudo con la pregunta que le hiciste a Taichi. Mira, cuando pase esto de que aparecen muchos personajes en una sola viñeta, lo que tienes que hacer es intentar ordenarlos lo mejor posible (como de izquierda a dereche, viceversa o del primer capitan al ultimo) pero debes ponerlos a todos, no puedes poner "Capitanes del Gotei 13" eso no tendria gracias en ninguno de los sentidos. Bueno, ojala que te ayude esto; buena suerte. Archivo:sexto.jpg '''Rokubantai Taicho Izen Kurosuke/Escribeme Aqui' 19:16 2 dic 2010 (UTC) Tabla Entra al Proyecto Capítulos,alli stan todas las instrucciones (la dee la tabla es la ultima) Archivo:0.png Riarugādian Taichi Inuzuri 12:56 3 dic 2010 (UTC) *El Artículo esta Excelente! Felicitaciones por el Articulo y por tu graduacion,habisale a Oroshi,asi te ascienden. *Felicidades eres el nuevo teniente de la Decimo tercer division ^^ KyosukeH http://img33.imageshack.us/img33/9656/wakaka.jpg Teniente Exelente ahora eres Fukutaicho(Teniente), ahora supongo que haras una historia de tu entrada al gotei y al decimotercer escuadron =D 30px|link=User:Hellblazer6 Jūsanbantai Taicho Shinryu Kuraiten 18:49 4 dic 2010 (UTC) *Claro, es mas di que entras casi de una vez a el gotei. Supongo que lo de la hollowficacion esta bien. Pd: Esta parte de la historia en que tu llegas al Gotei deberia ser despues de la Saga actual de la Wikia, asi tiene sentido el que no hayas aparecido. SI la de los secretos =D Hey, acabo de ver tu avatar XD, Por cierto no le faltan las sandalias y el ojo bionico Supongo que se puede poner con photoshop, sabes como usarlo? si no yo puedo ayudarte Si te refieres a por ejemplo un ojo azul y otro rojo, no he visto que se pueda, pero acabo de ver la pagina y si hay items que son ojos mecanicos Oye te quedo bueno XD Claro dejame verlos =D, por cierto segun dice Yamato cuando el invento a Miroku lo penso como Natsuhiko Miroku(Get Backers), Sobre la ropa no estoy seguro, si quieres dibujalo con la misma, pero no creo que deba usar la ropa shinigami por que despues de todo es enemigo de los shinigamis. Pd: Yo tambien estaba intentando conseguir imagenes de Miroku para poner en las sagas(No soy buen dibujante, pero puedo hacer algo en photoshop), pero me ha costado encontrar imagenes del manga de Get Backers para aplicar en las sagas Waoh, a decir verdad me lo explicaste muy bien detallado, tiene sentido lo de la cosas de monje porque Miroku significa Maitreya y ese es un termino budista para referirse al proximo buda en la historia, Dibujalo como quieras es tu descision al final de cuentas =D Pd: Encontre un sitio con imagenes de Natsuhiko Miroku del manga, ya que la wikia de Get Backers casi no tiene Historia Sobre la historia hazla tu, quiero ver como la haces. Mi personalidad puede ser como una combinacion de Byakuya y Ukitake, solo que si soy expresivo y no sonrio todo el tiempo =D Tienes razon esta basado en le Hiten Mitsurugi, las tecnica final es el Ama Kakeru Ryu no Hirameki solo que con otro nobre XD. Exelente la idea de poner tu propio estilo Felicidades Felicidades por tu ascenso a Teniente!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Recien veo que te ascendieron :P Archivo:0.png Riarugādian Taichi Inuzuri 21:17 5 dic 2010 (UTC) *Ya he leido tu historia antes,Y ESTA MUY BUENA,tienes vastante creatividad,y,sobre ella,esta bien que te ayude con tus poderes Vizard,aunque seria algo extraño,ya que mi personaje no acepta sus poderes Vizard,si se te ocurre algo mas en lo que pueda ayudar a tu personaje en la hsitoria en vez de eso estaria bien,pero sino no importa ;) *Pero si no se te ocurre nada,no te preocupes,te ayudo con lo de la Mascara ;) *Ahora la estoy leyendo *Esta bien ;) *Esta buena, siguela =)30px|link=User:Hellblazer6 Jūsanbantai Taicho Shinryu Kuraiten 17:28 6 dic 2010 (UTC) hola respondiendo a un mensaje tuyo de hace mucho claro que puedes usarme aunque no sirve de mucho a estas alturas responderte, o si no podrias poner al inicio de la historia que me identificaste como lider y luego me ves en el gotei 13 y rntabl combate conmigo (despues de tu graduacion) bah si lo deseas si quieres no me agregues-- [[User talk:Marcos moreno|'ΜΔRÇΦ§ ΜØR€ΠŌ']] 17:32 6 dic 2010 (UTC) Si esta bueno, de hecho me puse a leerlo antes de que me lo dijeras, sobre lo del Setsugekka esta bien que me pusieras a usarlo XD 30px|link=User:Hellblazer6 Jūsanbantai Taicho Shinryu Kuraiten 00:08 7 dic 2010 (UTC) *Kojiro sobre tu pregunta de lo del japones, yo siempre he usado el traductor de google *Sobre tu historia, bueno puedes poner que te cuento lo ocurrido con Miroku y sus aliados para que en la siguiente saga tengas todo bien para aparecer =D *Sobre lo de los dibujos esta muy bien, no puedo esperar para verlos XD *Y por que dices siento ser tan pesado? **En realidad no me importa que me preguntes muchas cosas =D, todos tenemos preguntas en algun momento y es mejor buscar las respuestas siempre Excelente,Me Encanta Esta genial,me ENCANTA,muchas gracias!!!!!!!! Archivo:0.png Riarugādian Taichi Inuzuri 20:27 10 dic 2010 (UTC) *Ok,muchas gracias. Kojiro, mi dibujo tambien esta exelente XD 30px|link=User:Hellblazer6 Jūsanbantai Taicho Shinryu Kuraiten 23:41 10 dic 2010 (UTC) *Tambien esta bueno XD, sabes es una lastima que yo no sepa dibujar tan bien como tu *Gracias =D oye como le haces para dibujar tan bien? aprendiste de algun lugar? ''Archivo:10.jpeg Juubantai Taicho Jean Pierre Kidomaru ''22:10 12 dic 2010 (UTC) puedo aparecer en tu historia soy el capitan de escuadron medico podria ser de ayuda link=User Blog:Ruisu_yadomaru/4ta_División Yonbantai Taicho: Ryuzaki "Ruisu" Yadômaru 00:50 13 dic 2010 (UTC) Claro tenia pensado en que Taichi y Shinryu e consultaran la gravedad del daño que te hace tu Hollow interno y despueses aparesco en algo que despues se te ocurra link=User Blog:Ruisu_yadomaru/4ta_DivisiónYonbantai Taicho: Ryuzaki "Ruisu" Yadômaru 01:08 13 dic 2010 (UTC) Ok se te agradeceria de que lo dejases en mi discucion xd y no sin flequillo >_< pero si lo hiso con uno no importa KyosukeH http://img33.imageshack.us/img33/9656/wakaka.jpg Dejalo haci pasamelo xD KyosukeH http://img33.imageshack.us/img33/9656/wakaka.jpg Claro que me gustaria un dibujo los datos estan aqui y por cierto muy buena tu idea de moi aparicion es tu historia link=User Blog:Ruisu_yadomaru/4ta_División Yonbantai Taicho: Ryuzaki "Ruisu" Yadômaru 23:48 13 dic 2010 (UTC) Los bolsos no importa la apariencia pero que sean bolsos , la camisa como la que usa Szayel Aporro (no tan señida o ajustada) y recuarda que mi Zanpakutô es una Shirasaya si no sabes que es aqui hay un ejemplo : http://www.wargod.co.nz/SH1231.jpg gracias link=User Blog:Ruisu_yadomaru/4ta_División Yonbantai Taicho: Ryuzaki "Ruisu" Yadômaru 00:05 14 dic 2010 (UTC) ¿Cuanto le falta al Dibujo? link=User Blog:Ruisu_yadomaru/4ta_División Yonbantai Taicho: Ryuzaki "Ruisu" Yadômaru 00:06 15 dic 2010 (UTC) Vandalismo Maldicion de los cuatro admin no hay uno solo, justo cuando mas se ocupan no podemos banear al usuario sin ser admins 30px|link=User:Hellblazer6 '''''Jūsanbantai Taicho Shinryu Kuraiten 18:53 16 dic 2010 (UTC) *No pero lo he estado buscando en el messenger, pero no esta, entre varios usuarios se esta recuperando lo perdido, pero nunca habia pasado algo como esto, es obio que es un maldito gringo racista, solo pasa hablando de mexicanos pese a que la wiki es de cualquier pais que hable Español *Bueno yo tampoco hice mucho, mi internet esta cayendose constantemente estos dias la mayoria de la pelea se la dio el usuario OtakuJuanma *Dejame ayudar a buscarlo *Ijner lo encontro lo voy a redireccionar Hola, soy Ijner, vaya tenientes somos los 2!!XD que yo tampoco se como cambiar el nombre xDIjner iaraba (discusión) 19:50 16 dic 2010 (UTC) Ya lo se xD solo que estaba pasando por ahi y te lo queria decirte! xD mira te dejo y te digo como se puede desacher: te pones al articulo que quieres y ahi hai una barilla donde dece quien ha sido el ultimo editor y tu pon en HISTORIAL COMPLETO y ahi pone desacher y de ahi es como editar pones grabar pag y ya esta. Adios:DIjner iaraba (discusión) 20:10 16 dic 2010 (UTC) *Ya esta el articulo de Kenpachi, fue muy raro estaba sobreescribiendo el anterior y no podia redireccionarlo, asi que cree uno nuevo y le puse todo lo del articulo, ahora solo queda borrar el articulo de Kuchiky Byakuga y restaurar las paginas(si falta alguna) 30px|link=User:Hellblazer6 Jūsanbantai Taicho Shinryu Kuraiten 20:27 16 dic 2010 (UTC) *Claro que si, que increible yo pensaba hacer justamente lo mismo cuando editaron la curiosidad, entonces pon tu la imagen =D *Genial XD Bloqueo Ya bloquee al responsable y veo que Shinryu deshiso las ediciones Archivo:0.png Riarugādian Taichi Inuzuri 15:07 17 dic 2010 (UTC) NTP aunque en verdad no me gustaron los flecos xD y la insignia de mi ex division la podrias quitar? KyosukeH http://img33.imageshack.us/img33/9656/wakaka.jpg Si pero por ahora ya que creare el proyecto Hueco Mundo en bleach wiki hci que como hay un gotei no nos vendria mal un hueco mundo ? xD KyosukeH http://img33.imageshack.us/img33/9656/wakaka.jpg Si adoptare una nueva apariencia y si que buena idea n_n KyosukeH http://img33.imageshack.us/img33/9656/wakaka.jpg Si si habran espada fracciones numeros y todo eso y no no sere malvado solo que los del gotei 13 me veran como tal xD y tendre que derrotarlos KyosukeH http://img33.imageshack.us/img33/9656/wakaka.jpg No lo se todo depende de como sean las cosas en el fututro ^^ KyosukeH http://img33.imageshack.us/img33/9656/wakaka.jpg Bueno los Gifs los saque de la wikia en Ingles, por cierto vas avanzando rapido, muy pronto seras capitan 30px|link=User:Hellblazer6 Jūsanbantai Taicho Shinryu Kuraiten 21:55 17 dic 2010 (UTC) *Sobre lo de los Blog... perdona pero yo tampoco se como los escojen XD *Bueno lo de capitan solo lo decia, igual todavia te falta para llegar a las 550, podria hacer articulos de manga o episodios si quieres tener mas ediciones de articulos Gracias Me facina el dibujo esta muy bien Y espero con ancias mi participacion en tu historia link=User Blog:Ruisu_yadomaru/4ta_División Yonbantai Taicho: Ryuzaki "Ruisu" Yadômaru 02:13 18 dic 2010 (UTC) OK (gracias de nuevo) link=User Blog:Ruisu_yadomaru/4ta_División Yonbantai Taicho: Ryuzaki "Ruisu" Yadômaru 02:24 18 dic 2010 (UTC) Bueno a mi me paso lo mismo cuando puse un gif una vez, a mi se me soluciono poniendole esto |190px, en modo fuente despues del thumb, es decir ponlo asi Archivo:Exploding_Wolves.gif|thumb|Explosión provocada por los lobos en los parentesis cuadrados, dime si te sirve a mi me sirvio 30px|link=User:Hellblazer6 Jūsanbantai Taicho Shinryu Kuraiten 19:53 18 dic 2010 (UTC) *Hey Kojiro, tengo una idea para tu personaje. Tu personaje podria usar el cero de su ojo bionico y tu ojo podria tener un mecanismo para amplificar el poder de el cero, dime si te parece, si no no importa. Claro muy buena idea (pero mi Zanpakutô mo tiene poderes ipnoticos haci que no se como le haras) link=User Blog:Ruisu_yadomaru/4ta_División Yonbantai Taicho: Ryuzaki "Ruisu" Yadômaru 15:24 20 dic 2010 (UTC) Ya me tiene intrigado tu historia pero ¿cuando aparesco? link=User Blog:Ruisu_yadomaru/4ta_División Yonbantai Taicho: Ryuzaki "Ruisu" Yadômaru 04:36 25 dic 2010 (UTC) Que sea lo mismo que tu un Vizard link=User Blog:Ruisu_yadomaru/4ta_División Yonbantai Taicho: Ryuzaki "Ruisu" Yadômaru 05:02 25 dic 2010 (UTC) Hola, muchas gracias por todo!! :D, ahora veo, a ti te falta algunas más ediciones y puedes ser Capitan :) eso, solo si quieres XD y a ti tambien FELIZ NAVIDAD!!!! Y AÑO NUEVO! Ijner iaraba (discusión) 09:16 26 dic 2010 (UTC) Igualmente Igualmente para vos y tu familia Kojiro! Archivo:0.png Riarugādian Taichi Inuzuri 18:24 26 dic 2010 (UTC) *En la imagen que pusiste en tu articulo de la Academia,estan todos los Jabilies no? *Si yo pregunte :P Cuando se dejan mensajes asi,responde al ultimo que firmo,en todo caso te dira que no es el xD Bueno,en la Imagen estan todos? *Mensaje: :S puedes conseguirme una de Kanbei y Honey? Otra cosa,de donde sacaste la info.? Viendo los Episodios no? Pregunto porque todos los de la Academia no encuentran nada sobre los Jabalies del Clan Shiba -.- *Ok,no hay problema y MUCHAS GRACIAS! *Kojiro tienes mail? Y me lo das? Si quieres por supuesto! *Ah,ya te lo habia pedido xD *Ok,es tomashernando98@hotmail.com *Mmmmm,ahora investigo *Esta bien! Ya que esa es la Puerta del Sur y para asegurarnos la Wiki Inglesa lo tiene tambien asi ;) *Ok y me sirvieron mucho,va a los Estudiantes ;) MUCHAS GRACIAS por todo.Quiero que des tu opinion aqui: Propuesta Historia su nombre es RUISU no RIUSU Archivo:10.jpeg Juubantai Taicho Jean Pierre Kidomaru '' 14:47 27 dic 2010 (UTC) jejeje ok, por cierto, tu firma no esta enlazada, o como le digo yo "linkeada" xD ''Archivo:10.jpeg Juubantai Taicho Jean Pierre Kidomaru '' 15:02 27 dic 2010 (UTC) Igualmente =D ''Archivo:10.jpeg Juubantai Taicho Jean Pierre Kidomaru '' 15:07 27 dic 2010 (UTC) Si esta perfecta pero yo no utilizo Hadô solo Bakudô u utiliza un pendulo, o algo haci link=User Blog:Ruisu_yadomaru/4ta_División '''Yonbantai Taicho: Ryuzaki "Ruisu" Yadômaru 22:13 27 dic 2010 (UTC) Yo la veo bien, ya espero ver que tipo de transformacion realizas PD: Hay una parte donde dice "Shinryu y Kojiro se adentrarón en la noche en busca de Kojiro" 30px|link=User:Hellblazer6 '''''Jūsanbantai Taicho Shinryu Kuraiten 01:11 30 dic 2010 (UTC) *Supongo que si, si en la imagen se ven morados *Creo que estaria bien, mientras tenga algo de informacion *Esta bien has el articulo, si la gente no quiere arruinarse la pelicula que no lee el articulo, y sobre la imagen de Ichigo, supongo que esta bien poner la imagen de la nueva forma hollow, pero por ahora solo como una curiosidad *Esta muy bien de hecho, por cierto de donde sacaste la informacion? *Como ya te dije antes esta bien =D *Igualmente, Feliz Año Nuevo XD Igualmente,Blogs e Historia Gracias,Igualmente ;) En cuanto a los blogs...Mientras no existan no importa y la historia,ya la leo ;) Archivo:0.png Riarugādian Taichi Inuzuri 03:15 4 ene 2011 (UTC) Hola Kojiro ya lei la historia y me parece bien todo, exepto lo de que te digo lo de la liberacion especial, mejor pon que es un entrenamiento mas fuerte por que el Tenkai lo consegui por casualidad, si quieres conseguirlo de la misma forma dime 30px|link=User:Hellblazer6 Jūsanbantai Taicho Shinryu Kuraiten 18:29 4 ene 2011 (UTC) *Bueno el Tenkai lo consegui por casualidad, esto ese por que al final de Kibo, que es la historia de Shinryu(Por cierto no lo he terminado =P), quedo atrapado en una tecnica de tiempo especial y el tiempo lo uso para entrenar, pero es un entrenamiento como el de Ichigo contra Tensa Zangetsu y el Hollow, pero se supone que de alguna forma lo logre vencer, no solo aceptar su espada. Aparicion Estuvo buena,te salve de la muerte :D Por cierto,tu historia esta genial! Archivo:0.png Riarugādian Taichi Inuzuri 03:04 6 ene 2011 (UTC) Claro que puedes opinar XD 30px|link=User:Hellblazer6 Jūsanbantai Taicho Shinryu Kuraiten 01:39 8 ene 2011 (UTC) *Kojiro la idea esta muy buena de hecho, aunque yo ya los habia pensado Alemanes(o de algun lado de Europa) para darles sentido con los brujos del siglo XVIII donde aparecieron, hasta pense que los nombres de sus cartas Guardianes seria de demonios. Pero como ya te dije tu idea no es mala, no la deseches, podriamos hacer mas de una saga nueva =D *Gracias por el ofrecimiento =D, cualquier idea sera AAA(Aceptada, Analizada y Aplicada)XD *Claro si quieres yo mato a Kyoshi XD, ya en serio si esta bien =D *Oye esa idea tambie esta buena, las muertes occidentales, Parcas XD, de hecho podrias iniciar uno de esos pronto. Por cierto los Lehrer tambien tendran armas pero estas no seran armas orientales, serian mas occidentales, pero no se si decir que son armas normales que ellos hechizan o que las invoquen de cartas como decir Karte Schwert(Carta de Espada) *Cierto digamos por ahora dos con espadas otros dos con pistolas y los demas a ver, para hacerle un toque mas magico que las armas tengan escrituras runicas en ellas. Sobre puede ser de todo como no se una carta llamada Flammenwerfer(Lanzallamas, que obio lanza llamas XD) o Gorgon Auge(Ojo de Gorgon, te petrifica), lo que se nos ocurra a la hora de pelear XD, por cierto no te molesta el hecho de que las cartas Guardian de los enemigos sean Demonios y las nuestras Angeles(Si tambien las vamos a usar XD) *Bueno nos la da una desertora de los Lehrer, sobre lo de escoger el angel en especifico seria en una pagina como esta y el significado del angel seria mejor que tuviera que ver con nuestros respectivos poderes de Zanpakuto, escoge el que quieras =D *En realidad no importa tanto el que escojas, se supone que cuando los Lehrer liberan sus cartas Guardianes se vuelven invulnerables a nuestros ataques(Al menos hasta los Shikais), al liberar nuestras Guardianes podemos herirlos, talvez que los guardianes aumentan nuestra tecnicas de zanpakuto, igual serian solo por esta saga XD. Asi que escoge el que mas se adecue a tu personaje. *Supongo que lo viste en otro lado yo lo decidi por la pagina que te puse antes, yo estoy entre Kakbel(Angel de la Luna) y Tabbris(Angel de la Determinacion), ademas pensaba en dejar por fuera a Miguel, Gabriel y Raphael por obias razones *No se talvez lo de la evolucion ya es explotar mucho eso igual los guardianes o sea los angeles, serian las formas que toman nuestro espiritus en el territorio de las cartas, por decirte de mas que a los enemigos principales los tenemos que vencer en equipo 2 vs 1(Exepto la Guardia 1 vs 1), finalmente creo que me quedo con Tabbris por que el nombre de Kakbel me suena como "caca" =P, por ahora me voy nos vemos XD *Por ahora solo unas menores, El enemigo principal tiene nombre pero los Lehrer le dicen Der Kaiser(El Emperador), los sies principales enemigos seran los Sechs Rittern(Seis Caballeros), hay dos shinigamis con ellos son exilidados(aun no he pensado por que, ayudame por favor), son un hombre y una mujer, hermanos por cierto, y la mujer es la que nos da las cartas en blanco para crear nuestros guardianes(Que como ya te habia son los espiritus de nuestra zanpakutos en el territorio de las cartas, pero eso no lo sabemos hasta casi el final) y bueno tambien que nuestros Guardianes no pelean exactamente sino que aparecen situados atras de nosotros Seccion No se la pongas,ningun articulo la tiene,asi que sera mejor que sean todos iguales ;) Archivo:0.png Riarugādian Taichi Inuzuri 21:38 9 ene 2011 (UTC) Si siguen tomando la forma de angeles, cuando los vemos y son vistos, y aunque son nuestras zanpakutos no actuan igual como si lo fueran(algo como lo de Tensa Zangetsu). 30px|link=User:Hellblazer6 Jūsanbantai Taicho Shinryu Kuraiten 21:54 9 ene 2011 (UTC) *Si, el nombre del padre de Ban Mido, uno de mis personajes favoritos de ese manga, al inicio le iba a poner Schwarz Kaiser(Emperador Negro), pero no sonaba bien. *Creo que seria mejor decir que les traiciona por que aun siente afinidad por los shinigamis. *Bueno, puede ser que si estan bajo el control Lehrer, pero las cartas si son creadas por ellos y al tomar cartas especiales en blanco con cierto Reiatsu propio se crean los Guardianes, sean de un Lehrer o un Shinigami *Bueno este es Der Kaiser, notale el ojo XD. Y tal vez mejor por voluntad propia, aunque las chica los traiciona en un momento(practicamente al inicio) *Si puede ser eso, pero seria que la hermana nos ayuda desde el principio y el hermano se revela como aliado nuestro hasta casi el final *En realidad es'' Tabbris'' y bueno yo pensaba que actuan diferente con nosotros por ser Shinigamis, solo se situan atras de nosotros incrementando levemente nuestro poder y permitiendonos luchar contra los Lehrer, en cuanto a los Lehrer al liberar a su guardian pueden usarlo para enfrentarnos y pelear ellos tambien a un nivel equiparable o superior a el del Shikai y los primeros siete tienen otra habilidad que nosotros no podemos realizar, Voll-Synchro(Sincronizacion Completa, todavia no esta definido si sera llamado asi) en la que el Guardian se une a ellos para pelear mejor, y es equiparable o superior a un Bankai *Si XD, creo que la iniciaremos el martes(Por que mañana no estare), por cierto los que estan en la sociedad de almas solo tendran dos peleas centrales, Primero un grupo de investigacion menor de los Lehrer que los capitanes y tu eliminan, y luego una habran cuatro peleas 2 contra 1, seran los capitanes y tu contra los cuatro primeros Sech Rittern *Y tienes razon pondre un comentario sobre ti al inicio =D Saga Los Kibos son la historia del pasado de Shinryu(Ya no recuerdo por que lo inicie asi), aun no estan terminados, falta acabar la parte 4 e iniciar la 5, a todo esto lo acabare despues. PD: Ya voy a poner la introduccion de la saga nueva, pero me falta algo, El Titulo, No se si llamarla Saga de los Lehrer o Saga de los Seele Spiegel(Espejos de Alma, el nombre de las cartas) o algun otro nombre, si tienes otro nombre o una eleccion entre los anteriores dimela por favor 30px|link=User:Hellblazer6 Jūsanbantai Taicho Shinryu Kuraiten 18:27 11 ene 2011 (UTC) *Tienes razon, estonces la iniciare con el nombre de "Saga de los Seele Spiegel" *Mira es la introduccion de la saga hasta donde los cuatro primeros son elegidos para ir a el mundo humano *Se me vino a la mente para iniciarla con una broma(talvez quedaria mejor para un Omake), Claro que puedes ayudar a la redaccion. *Por cierto acababa de pensar que estando en la Sociedad de Almas tu y los demas capitanes estaria muy fuera de la historia, asi que idee que miembros menores de los Lehrer van a la Sociedad de Almas y son derrotados por los capitanes y tu. *Por ahora tengo que irme, pero como en una o dos hora vuelvo y sigo la saga **PD: Ya estoy esperando a ver el Meikai, XD capitan y teniente con habilidades opuestas. *Si, si no mandan miembros menores a atacarlos salndrian hasta el final =( *Las cartas creo que si seria mas como las de Card Captor Sakura *Lo del Cero del Purgatorio, me parece una buena idea, seria mas adelante en otra saga *Gracias por corregir las faltas de ortografia siempre se me van =P Curiosidad Creo que no es necesario poner ese dato.En cuanto a la Saga,recien entro y aun no la he leido,pero por la sinopsis debe de estar genial! Archivo:0.png Riarugādian Taichi Inuzuri 23:17 11 ene 2011 (UTC) Kojiro ya lei lo de tu historia, ahora si viene la super liberacion XD 30px|link=User:Hellblazer6 Jūsanbantai Taicho Shinryu Kuraiten 00:44 12 ene 2011 (UTC) Artículo Habia olvidado decirte sobre tu articulo.Solo tiene tres cosas: #Creo que se escribe Kokutō. #El nombre del principio va en negritas. #Te falta la Historia.Debes poner Historia y luego como subtitulo Bleach: Hell Chapter. Archivo:0.png Riarugādian Taichi Inuzuri 01:08 12 ene 2011 (UTC) Si pero al final si vas a volver a usar el Meikai tendras la oportunidad de exagerarlo aun mas. 30px|link=User:Hellblazer6 Jūsanbantai Taicho Shinryu Kuraiten 18:25 12 ene 2011 (UTC) *Por cierto recuerdas lo que me dijiste del Cero del Purgatorio, pienso que tendria que ser contra un enemigo muy poderoso que habria que desarrollarlo bien, se me vino a la mente que podria ser un personaje que apareciera en la saga de las Seele Spiegel y no muera ahi, vuelve a aparecer en otra como la de los Onmyōdō ''o la de las ''Parcas(Cuando se hagan) y tampoco muera ahi y luego aparece en una saga central de el(o como de una alto mando), que te parece?. *Tambien pondras las habilidades de tu Hollow verdad? Si un sujeto de personalidad calmada y calculadora, algo asi como Kagami(de GetBackers), que al final usa tanto las Seele Spiegel(Aun despues de la saga), algo de los Onmyōdōs(Recuerdo que me dijiste que era magia oriental china, verdad?) y sus propias habilidades, y puede ser puramente humano 30px|link=User:Hellblazer6 Jūsanbantai Taicho Shinryu Kuraiten 19:02 12 ene 2011 (UTC) *Claro por favor dime lo de los Onmyōdō *Si no le tienes nombre a el escudo podrias llamarlo Cero Escudo, tambien me gusto lo del cero dual y el bionico, podrias decir que dominas exelentemente el cero, sabes en cuanto a mi propio hollow yo pensaba decir que en realidad no es tan fuerte(Es que todos siempre hacen a sus hollow excesivamente fuertes), ademas asi talvez puedo crear otro "Levelup" para Shinryu *Tu tecnica Yomi seria comparable en fuerza a mi Saigetsushi Tenyume, creo XD Se ve interesante lo de los Onmyodos(Un poco centrada en ti, pero despues de todo eres el cerebro de la saga), Lastimosamente no he visto el anime Tokyo Majin =P, El arma no se que podria ser, pensare e algo para ayudarte con eso. Sobre lo de las bestia se me vino una idea, yo tambien iba a usarlos como Guardianes de Lehrer menores, podria ser que despues de que cada uno sea derrotado, el villano de las sagas conjuntas toma las cartas y son utilizadas por los Omyodos(Todo esto si te parece, si no uso otros Guardianes), hablando de eso si los Omyodos son Chinos se deverian usar los nombres Chinos de las Bestias, es decir, Bái Hǔ(Byakko), Qīng Lóng(Seiryu), Xuán Wǔ(Genbu) y Zhū Què(Suzaku), otra cosa las habilidades de Lady Konan Encajarian perfectamente en esa saga *Se me venia a la mente Kagami con eso de estar en diferentes bandos, yo prefiero por mucho la version del manga de casi todos los de GetBackers, en el manga Kagami es mas fuerte que en el anime *''Escudo Punto Cero'', suena un exelente nombre *En realidad analizando tu Meikai y mi Tenkai, tienen las habilidades de crear algo de la nada y reducir el todo a la nada, lo curioso es que tu iniciaste con el poder de la nada y yo tengo el de crear(Mugen Shingetsu) Creo que no entendiste lo de los Lehrer, se supone que los cuatro del mundo humano los enfrentamos y los matamos, despues "Kagami" aparece, para tomar sus cartas despues de que mueran, y talvez esas cartas las usan para rastrear a los portadores de las bestias en la saga Onmyodo, o convierten las cartas en talismanes Tao para hacer algo, no se lo pensaba para conectar las sagas *Por cierto busque y el dragon amarillo era Huáng-lóng(黃龍), no me lo acordaba XD *Las habilidades de la reina serian estas *Cierto Masaki y Kagami son geniales XD *Cierto el Tenkai y el Meikai son excelentes XD *Creo que podria empezar a ver Tokyo Majin, alguno de estos dias, generalmente veo un anime al dia, estoy viendo Bleach obiamente(Ep 295, quiero darle tiempo para ver lo de Aizen seguido), Fairy Tail(Ep 51, exelente anime si no lo veo Te lo recomiendo), Fullmetal Alchemist(Ep 33, apena por la mitad) y pensaba iniciar Naruto Shippuden pero me esta dando perezza XD Lo del Reiatsu negativo se oye bien, puede ser que ocupamos algo mas o simplemente el Tenkai y el Meikai nos permiten pelear de igual a el y sin efectos colaterales o limite de tiempo(o eso ya es mucho) *Me parece que Masaki esta mejor en el manga, aunque no estoy seguro de eso solo he visto imagenes y me lo conto un amigo, dice que muestra mejor sus habilidades y que al final queda con Hevn, yo apenas voy por el tomo 23 de 39(Y eso que lo empeze a leer desde el 14) *Seria como, el choque del Tenkai y el Meikai, trae un Apocalipsis y un Genesis XD, bueno por ahora me tengo que ir, seguimos hablando =D holass, bueno voy al grano xD: no se si fue idea de shinryu o tuya pero deberiamos ser mas fieles a la serie, la reina no deberia aparecer y si lo hace si o si ganaria las batallas y sin esfuerzo alguno, no importa si sea el jefe Lehrer u otra entidad super poderosa, la reina siempre ganara sin esfuerzo, tal vez incluso su sola prescencia acabaria con hollow y shinigamis comunes u oficiales, o incluso a un capitan le pesaria e incomodaria su prescensia (demasiada presion espiritual) que podria aumentar la gravedad. http://images.wikia.com/bleach/es/images/5/54/10.jpeg Juubantai Taicho Jean Pierre Kidomaru/[[Usuario Discusión:Jean Pierre kurosaki|'mi discusión']] 00:48 13 ene 2011 (UTC) Meikai Hola Kojiro! Dos Capitanes han expuesto sus quejas por tu Meikai.Piensan que es demasiado exagerado y que se sale de la serie,ademas que es muy fuerte par un Teniente.Lo de que si Tenaki y Meikai se juntan y destruyen el mundo,que se vuelve a formar,es muy exagerado,se que no has puesto eso,pero lo comentaste con Shinryu.Tambien piensan que quemar el cielo es algo exagerado.No te digo que lo borres,pero que lo adeptes un poco a tu condicion y a la serie.El Tenkai tambien sera cambiado,luego de terminar este mensaje le hablare a Shinryu.Espero que entiendas... Archivo:0.png Riarugādian Taichi Inuzuri 02:47 13 ene 2011 (UTC) *Qu bueno que no te enojaste! Creo que esta bien,pero has un poquito mas debil las llamas,que lo sofoquen y le imposibilite moverse facilmente,ademas de que le cueste respirar o algo asi,¿te parece? *Por que no te haces una firma de Teniente? jejejeje, ya veo que somos mas de dos, a izen y a shinryu les gusta :D, y mi enemigo lo es y siempre lo sera, el bastardo de Majin Boo xD (le dicen tambien monstruo Bu, peor me gusta mas majin boo xd) http://images.wikia.com/bleach/es/images/5/54/10.jpeg Juubantai Taicho Jean Pierre Kidomaru/[[Usuario Discusión:Jean Pierre kurosaki|'mi discusión']] 15:26 13 ene 2011 (UTC) Firma Emmm...Bueno,esta bien.Para tu firma solo debes: #Entrar a tus preferencias (¿sabes como?) #Alli ve a donde dice "Tu apodo para firmas",hay escribi y luego has click en el cuadradito que dice "Tratar como Wikitexto". #Luego Guarda y yo me encargo de la Firma. Una pregunta...¿La quieres en japones como todas o en castellano? Archivo:0.png Riarugādian Taichi Inuzuri 15:33 13 ene 2011 (UTC) jejeej, en efecto en la traduccion en latino le dicen Majin Boo, pero en el Budokai Tenkaichi 3 (juego que tengo para ps2) le dicen monstruo bu y sin embargo esta en latino ¬¬ xD''http://images.wikia.com/bleach/es/images/5/54/10.jpeg Juubantai Taicho Jean Pierre Kidomaru/[[Usuario Discusión:Jean Pierre kurosaki|'mi discusión']] 15:35 13 ene 2011 (UTC) Firma: ¿Asi te gusta? Listo,ahora si,pruebala,fijate si te gusta.Dime si la quieres en cursiva (como la de Shinryu) y/o si quieres agregar un enlace a tu Discusion.Espero que te guste! Archivo:0.png '''Riarugādian Taichi Inuzuri' 16:31 13 ene 2011 (UTC) *Jejej,que bueno :) No importa, igual siguen siendo geniales, por cierto tambien hay que pensarle otro nombre a Kagami, no su puede dejar igual 30px|link=User:Hellblazer6 Jūsanbantai Taicho Shinryu Kuraiten 19:03 13 ene 2011 (UTC) *La personalidad podria ser parecida *Kagami no sera el lider de los Lehrer, solo un aliado, peleara una o dos veces a lo mucho antes de la mitad de la saga, y sus peleas seran cortas para que pueda pelear en otras sagas. Ademas tengo otra idea para la saga de el, que el no sea el lider, mas bien este en una organizacion de unos dos o tres camaradas(ninguno sera el lider), y uno de sus camaradas tiene una habilidad para materializar personas de las memorias de la gente, con poderes. Es decir en esa saga tambien habra que pelear contra personas muy queridas para nosotros como si fueran enemigos *Pd: No estoy enojado por el Tenkai, igual lo considero fuerte as =Di *Si ena saga en la que hay que enfrentar a nuestros seres queridos, imaginate peleando con Toshizo o yo con... *Los sietes Lehrer mas fuertes representan los pecados capitales, Edward es la pereza el cuarto mas fuerte, creo que tu y yo peleariamos con el al final de la saga. Tampoco he visto Katekyo Hitman Reborn pero acabo de ver a Byakuran en la wiki de eso y me parece una buena apariencia para el, te digo que curiosamente los unicos que han sido nombrados son los mas fuertes, de primero a ultimo(Exepto por el Kaiser) *Si es secreto, toda una sorpresa y si sale en la historia de mi pasado *Te lo dire de el mas fuerte al mas debil, *#Kaiser(Nombre a Revelarse), es orgullo, su arma una espadad Claymore, su guardian es Lucifer y creo que tiene control de energia, luz y oscuridad, *#Amelia, envidia, arma: lanza, guardian: Leviathan y creo que por el guardian seria el agua, *#Benedikt, la ira, arma: no definida todavia(si quieres sugiera algo), guardian: Amon y de el no estoy seguro talvez el fuego, *#Edward, pereza, arma: dos pistolas, guardian: Belphegor y habilidad de retener energia potencial y liberarla fuertemente, *#Hombre de cabello largo(Nombre a Revelarse, si quieres sugiera algo, tiene que ser aleman), Codicia, arma: Garras, guardian Mammon, y habilidad control de metal *#Hombre del colmillo(Nombre a Revelarse, si quieres sugiera algo, tiene que ser aleman), Gula,arma: Escopeta, guardian Beelzebub, y destuir materia en un area corta *#Mujer de pelo rubio(Nombre a Revelarse, si quieres sugiera algo, tiene que ser aleman), Lujuria, arma: no se=P, guardian: Asmodeus y habilidad veneno *Puedes sugerir en cualquiera =D *Me suena bien lo de los puños para Benedikt y el Latigo para la mujer Rubia, y los nombres tambien me parecen buenos exepto por Getchen, razon me suena para mujer XD *Gracias XD, si el nombre esta bien el apellido podria ser Jindōji(Significa Buen Chico le daria contrariedad), que te parece? Si suena bien, claro que se puede parecer, pero igual no saldra en esta saga(puede ser en la de los Onmyodos si lo pones) *Estaria bien, entonces para hacerlo coincidente peleare con Seiryu en esa parte *Ese si le suena, Brillante como el oro y el es la codicia XD Saga hola byakua, hablas mucho con shinryu y me marie, no entiendo nada de los siete nuevos y eso, me entreveré XD, me podrias explicar un poco (si no es mcuha molestia)? http://images.wikia.com/bleach/es/images/5/54/10.jpeg Juubantai Taicho Jean Pierre Kidomaru/[[Usuario Discusión:Jean Pierre kurosaki|'mi discusión']] 23:11 13 ene 2011 (UTC) gracias =D lo de los ommyodo lo entendi mejor XD, y lo de los legrer ahora tambien, gracias por explicarme =D, por cierto, en esto me baso en yu-gioh, pero podemos hacer que cada lehrer tenga una carta especial que todos tengan, algo como el sello de oricalcos que es un sello que aparece en la arena de batalla que aumenta el poder del lehrer, bueno ustedes inventen el efecto XD, pero en las batallas finales donde sea decisivo o en todas las batallas, el sello hace que el que pierda la batalla, muera. asi le da un toque mas interesante y de mas exaltacion a la hora de pelear XD http://images.wikia.com/bleach/es/images/5/54/10.jpeg Juubantai Taicho Jean Pierre Kidomaru/[[Usuario Discusión:Jean Pierre kurosaki|'mi discusión']] 23:34 13 ene 2011 (UTC) pero no creo que haya nadie en la sociedad de almas que pueda con lucifer no podrian ayudar algunos angeles o un arcangel? http://images.wikia.com/bleach/es/images/5/54/10.jpeg Juubantai Taicho Jean Pierre Kidomaru/[[Usuario Discusión:Jean Pierre kurosaki|'mi discusión']] 23:36 13 ene 2011 (UTC) esta muy buena, pero no entendi mucho cuales son sus poderes. y el angel ya lo habia elegido, es Cassiel el angel de la templanza (equilibrio) pero como se de que color es el aura? http://images.wikia.com/bleach/es/images/5/54/10.jpeg Juubantai Taicho Jean Pierre Kidomaru/[[Usuario Discusión:Jean Pierre kurosaki|'mi discusión']] 00:09 14 ene 2011 (UTC) eligo el bronce http://images.wikia.com/bleach/es/images/5/54/10.jpeg Juubantai Taicho Jean Pierre Kidomaru/[[Usuario Discusión:Jean Pierre kurosaki|'mi discusión']] 01:15 14 ene 2011 (UTC) Puede ser un eclipse de sol 30px|link=User:Hellblazer6 Jūsanbantai Taicho Shinryu Kuraiten 20:14 14 ene 2011 (UTC) *Igual que las cartas, las bestias desparecen *Supongo que si puedes conservar el dragon amarillo =D *Esta bien cuales capitanes seran? *Perdon pero realmente no se me viene a la mente quien podria ser Xuán Wǔ, pero los demas estan bien, espero que si lo acepten *Si esta bien por mi parte link=User Blog:Ruisu_yadomaru/4ta_División Yonbantai Taicho: Ryuzaki "Ruisu" Yadômaru (Disc.) 21:18 14 ene 2011 (UTC) hola byakuya, parezco un retardado mental lo se :S pero que son las bestias sagradas d elos shinigami? no eran de los Lehrer las bestias? http://images.wikia.com/bleach/es/images/5/54/10.jpeg Juubantai Taicho Jean Pierre Kidomaru/[[Usuario Discusión:Jean Pierre kurosaki|'mi discusión']] 21:43 14 ene 2011 (UTC) Esta interesante verdad?, ahora lo que sigue es nosotros sacando nuestro guardianes y luego la primera invasion a la SS 30px|link=User:Hellblazer6 Jūsanbantai Taicho Shinryu Kuraiten 02:48 15 ene 2011 (UTC) *PD: Que te parecio la salida de registrarse en un Hotel? A penas para un Omake gracias gracias por explicarme =D, y no te disculpes por escribir tanto, es mas lo prefiero asi. Bueno el argumento me ENCANTÓ, es muy interesante eres creativo =D. Y si vi lo del dragón amarillo, esta bueno ;). y tambien si, aceptaria con gusto ser el portador de la Tortuga Negra :D. Pd: se parece al SSJ no? jajaja pero no es, cuando lo hize estaba pensando y jugando en el play 2 a DBZ e inconcientemente lo hize parecido XD. pero esta transformacion, seria una "semi-transformacion". las diferencias son que no tengo ki, solo mi reiatsu es amarillo como el de shinji, pero lo emano de todas partes. mis ojos son completamente blancos y mi pelo se eriza pero no se hace rubio, (pelo: 1 tranf.- celeste, 2 transf.- rubio (aaqui si xD) 3 tranf- rojo). aun no se sabe como obtuve esto, pero por ahora solo mostre esa semi transformacion, y en cada transformacion cambia todo no solo el pelo. :D http://images.wikia.com/bleach/es/images/5/54/10.jpeg Juubantai Taicho Jean Pierre Kidomaru/[[Usuario Discusión:Jean Pierre kurosaki|'mi discusión']] 15:44 15 ene 2011 (UTC) sip :D Supongo que si pueden ser en parejas(los capitanes, la guardia no), para nivelarlo tu podrias pelear junto al comandante. 30px|link=User:Hellblazer6 Jūsanbantai Taicho Shinryu Kuraiten 22:40 15 ene 2011 (UTC) *Si uno es el hermano de Kaoru y el otro Kirai *Ya lo lei, termina casi en fin de *Por cierto, en la parte de los Guardianes, yo iba a pelear con Seiryu, Ruisu con Suzaku, Ijner con Byakko y Jean Pierre con Genbu, pero nesecitas que ponga a uno con el Guardian del dragon amarillo? *PD: Perdon por tardar en responder *Si entonces el le dice al Kaiser que envie a las bestias a interceptarnos, despues de cada derrota Kirai aparece para llevarse las cartas *Si me parece bien, ademas creo que luego de enfrentar a Seiryu, Jean Pierre y yo nos topamos a Kirai y le "ganamos", para finalmente llegar al cuarto del Kaiser y los Sech Rittern *Si yo tambien me lo imagino parecido, pronto seran las peleas de la sociedad *PD: No sabia como hacerlos entrar al Seireitei asi que le di a Kirai, teletransportacion XD. *Las habilidades de golpes de Reiatsu negativo se oyen bien =D hola kojiro, se me ocurrio hacer algo, no una saga, sino una pequeña seccion en las historias, como un especial de año nuevo, puede incluir de todo, incluso comedia, que opinas?, si no quieres no hay problema ;) http://images.wikia.com/bleach/es/images/5/54/10.jpeg Juubantai Taicho Jean Pierre Kidomaru/[[Usuario Discusión:Jean Pierre kurosaki|'mi discusión']] 23:26 16 ene 2011 (UTC) Mira, seria una pequeña seccion, como "Unificacion" de tu historia, (hablando de tamaño), y trataria de como sienten o que piensan de la llegada del año nuevo los capitanes, guardianes, tenientes etc, como la preparacion de la fiesta y cosas comicas, serias o lo que sean que suceda durante la fiesta, incluso podriamos conocernos durante la fiesta. y tambien podriamos basarnos un poco del episodio de bleach del año nuevo http://images.wikia.com/bleach/es/images/5/54/10.jpeg Juubantai Taicho Jean Pierre Kidomaru/[[Usuario Discusión:Jean Pierre kurosaki|'mi discusión']] 23:35 16 ene 2011 (UTC) jajajaj no importa que me dejas a mi? XD. no, simplemente la podremos crear en alguna sandbox, la planeamos y ponemos ahi, y luego la pondremos en nuestras historias http://images.wikia.com/bleach/es/images/5/54/10.jpeg Juubantai Taicho Jean Pierre Kidomaru/[[Usuario Discusión:Jean Pierre kurosaki|'mi discusión']] 23:51 16 ene 2011 (UTC) muy sencillo, es solo crear una pagina llamada Usuario:tu nombre de usuario/Sandbox. y listo, (ej: Usuario:Jean Pierre kurosaki/Sandbox). las sandbox sirven para todo, para porbar y guardar firmas, almacenar informacion. dejar links de videos (de la respectiva wiki en este caso bleach) y para guardar y probar cualquier cosa. una sandbox es perfecta para hacer esto y luego solo la copiamos y pegamos en las historias (tu en tu epilogo y yo en mi historia episodio 12) y listo :D http://images.wikia.com/bleach/es/images/5/54/10.jpeg Juubantai Taicho Jean Pierre Kidomaru/[[Usuario Discusión:Jean Pierre kurosaki|'mi discusión']] 23:58 16 ene 2011 (UTC) *copiamos solo la historia no toda la sandbox XD ahora debo irme, pensare en algo y mañana te doy mis ideas, acuerdate que solo sera una pequeña seccion para quitarle tanta seriedad a las historias XD, adios nos vemos ;) http://images.wikia.com/bleach/es/images/5/54/10.jpeg Juubantai Taicho Jean Pierre Kidomaru/[[Usuario Discusión:Jean Pierre kurosaki|'mi discusión']] 00:11 17 ene 2011 (UTC) Pelea Bueno para responder a tu duda, la primera pelea seria Izen y la segunda yo XD. 30px|link=User:Hellblazer6 Jūsanbantai Taicho Shinryu Kuraiten 23:48 17 ene 2011 (UTC) *El problema es que a Izen no lo he visto por aqui, pero no creo que este en desacuerdo. *Veo que ya lo viste, intenta contactar a y si no responde has la pelea tu solo. *Si intenta avisarle en su discusion, sobre si algo no le gusta simplemente lo cambia si el lo ve y dice que no le gusta **PD: Si me gusta eso de los golpes, pero ya te lo habia respondido antes. *Supongo que siendo el del comandante, seria mejor que solo fuera el Shikai, si quieres usas tu Bankai o no =D *Supongo que esta bien =) *Se me venia a la mente, Cerberus, el perro de tres cabezas. Habilidades, no habia pensado ninguna en especial. *Me parece bien, el si muere en el combate pero tenia que usar la carta que le dio Kirai, esa carta era un "Power up", si quieres la inventas o te digo que puede ser. *Seria un power up simple como, Flammenschwert(Espada de Llamas), da un poco mas de pelea y lo matan, tal vez la razon de Kirai para darselo era que nesecitaba probarla y tenia efectos secundarios, como que tambien quema al portador al rato. *Supongo que estaria bien asi =D *Veo que Izen volvio Seee, me gustan los combos de Cell, además de su inteligencia. Pero lo malo es que, como Kid Buu es el mejor villano, en on-line, casi todos lo usan, cabe resaltar es el más rapido de todos en el juego (sin contar a Gogeta SSJ4 porque no esta). Sobre lo de la historia, pues hagamosla, pero estare un poco inactivo porque estoy ocupado estudiando para los examenes D; por eso la inactividad. Archivo:sexto.jpg Rokubantai Taicho Izen Kurosuke/Escribeme Aqui 18:08 19 ene 2011 (UTC) Acabo de leerrlo y quede impresionado, esta muy buen la pelea xD, buen trabajo, ojala tuviera el tiempo para ayudarte, pero hare lo más que pueda para terminar de redactarla. Vas muy bien ;D. Archivo:sexto.jpg Rokubantai Taicho Izen Kurosuke/Escribeme Aqui 22:50 19 ene 2011 (UTC) hola y gracias yo tambien espero lo mismo, y una pregunta que hacemos aparte de ayudar a la wiki por supuesto?? Shai Master (discusión) 01:28 20 ene 2011 (UTC) Me parece que esta bien el combate, en cuanto a los tipos de cartas serian: azules(Magia de efecto), rojas(Magia ofensiva), grises(Magia de Equipamento), verdes(Campos) y negras(Guardianes) 30px|link=User:Hellblazer6 Jūsanbantai Taicho Shinryu Kuraiten 17:43 20 ene 2011 (UTC) *Naturalmente, ahi pondre todas las cartas que aparezcan *Creo que tambien lo incluire en el Bloq *No lo pense precisamente como un homenaje pero, Kagami es espejo y se aplica para lo que hara Shido Supongo que estaria bien que Kirailo hiciera por divertirse, sin ningun otro objetivo en general 30px|link=User:Hellblazer6 Jūsanbantai Taicho Shinryu Kuraiten 21:20 21 ene 2011 (UTC) Creo que no, yo he hecho episodios sin estar en el proyecto de episodios 30px|link=User:Hellblazer6 Jūsanbantai Taicho Shinryu Kuraiten 16:29 24 ene 2011 (UTC) Gracias Esta muy bueno Kojiro, lo de la vaina no importa(seria como despues de hacer un Batoujutsu), por cierto todavia no piensas en la capitania 30px|link=User:Hellblazer6 Jūsanbantai Taicho Shinryu Kuraiten 19:21 24 ene 2011 (UTC) *Si lo que crees es que te faltan aportes, puedes hacer capitulos del manga o episodios. *Para ser candidato a capitania, debes pedirle a un capitan que te ponga en el foro de ascenso, luego los demas capitanes deben votar para ver si asciendes *Por mi parte diria que si, pero en realidad esa pregunta deberia hacertela a ti mismo *Entonces si te sientes listo te pondre en el foro de ascenso a capitan. *Ya te postule, ahora solo te queda esperar a ver que dicen los demas hola kojiro cuando seguiran la saga? hace unos cuantos dias que esta igual :P''Archivo:10.jpeg Juubantai Taicho Jean Pierre Kidomaru/[[Usuario Discusión:Jean Pierre kurosaki|'mi discusión']] 22:43 24 ene 2011 (UTC) igual no fue tu culpa ;), y gracias por lo del teniente :D 'Archivo:10.jpeg ''Juubantai Taicho Jean Pierre Kidomaru/''[[Usuario Discusión:Jean Pierre kurosaki|'''mi discusión]] 22:59 24 ene 2011 (UTC) hola byakuya, te felicito por la asencion a capitan, ya se me extrañaba k no eras uno, y no se xk dices k te sientes inseguro de ser uno, pero te felicito de corazon, algun dia yo sere un capitan"Archivo:4.jpeg Yonbantai Fukutaichō Sajei Susaku" 01:35 25 ene 2011 (UTC) felicidades por lo de capitan"Archivo:4.jpeg Yonbantai Fukutaichō Sajei Susaku" 01:39 25 ene 2011 (UTC) hola kojiro, ya vote, tal vez enel final sone medio enojado o bruto, pero en serio te lo dije con las mejores intenciones :D Archivo:10.jpeg Juubantai Taicho Jean Pierre Kidomaru/[[Usuario Discusión:Jean Pierre kurosaki|'mi discusión']] 15:33 25 ene 2011 (UTC) Creo que si deberian ser cambiandos a la saga de la caida, perdon por tardar tanto en responderte, pero es que no estaba en mi casa. XD 30px|link=User:Hellblazer6 Jūsanbantai Taicho Shinryu Kuraiten 01:54 26 ene 2011 (UTC) Capitania Veo que te has postulado para Capi :) Felicidades,yo ya he Comentado.Una pregunta,¿Que division elegiste? Archivo:0.png Ōke Keibi Taichi Inuzuri 19:27 26 ene 2011 (UTC) *Ok,pero ve pensando porque hay muy pocos Capitanes que no han votado aun.Ahora les avisare asi votan. *Ok,pero no te preocupes,piensa un poco mas xD.Yo te aviso cuando hayan votado los dos Capitanes que faltan y me decis la Division que has elegio. haito, kojiro-san (siempre quise decir haito XD), queria preguntarte si mi batalla contra genbu, tiene que ser necesariamente una batalla, Archivo:10.jpeg Juubantai Taicho Jean Pierre Kidomaru/[[Usuario Discusión:Jean Pierre kurosaki|'mi discusión']] 21:05 27 ene 2011 (UTC) si kojiro-san tengo una idea :P, es simplemente hablar con el, va haber pelea pero se basa en que el mismo me pone la mascara hollow y esquiva mis ataques, cuando la domino bien me dice que lo he hecho bien, ya que la necesitare para lo que se viene dentro de la puerta siguiente y desaparece,,, te parece? tambien por ser una oportunidad unica voy a dar por primera vez una pista de mi bankai, esta pista es lo unico que se sabe del bankai, (pero la apariencia se la mostre en una imagen a toshiro elric) xD te parece? Archivo:10.jpeg Juubantai Taicho Jean Pierre Kidomaru/[[Usuario Discusión:Jean Pierre kurosaki|'mi discusión']] 21:22 27 ene 2011 (UTC) *ademas para darle algo distinto a la saga xD *ya la hize, dime que te parece :D ya lo hize, y yo tengo muchos problemas con mi usuario, y hoy me aparecio un conflicto de edicion y entrebero toda la saga, cuando pasa deshago la edicion, pero esta vez no me dejo, y tuve que ordenarle todita, estuve 2 horas! xD''Archivo:10.jpeg Juubantai Taicho Jean Pierre Kidomaru/[[Usuario Discusión:Jean Pierre kurosaki|'mi discusión''']] 23:26 27 ene 2011 (UTC)